


Please, miss me

by hakubo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to get ready to go to the airport in fifteen minutes to move to the other side of the country for the duration of the next four years or so and Derek's breath agains his ear sounds more like a desperate sob and Stiles clutches at his stupid leather jacket just as desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, miss me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of awesome art](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6couou9521qkg98po1_500.gif) by [akissforabite](http://akissforabite.tumblr.com/post/26102353110)

Derek pushes him back against the wall, then presses himself to Stiles' front, their faces so close Stiles' eyes cross when he tries to focus on any detail of Derek's stupidly gorgeous face: the heat of Derek's body against his makes it hard to breathe. Or is it fear? Or the fact that he's so fucking turned on he's dizzy with it? He has to get ready to go to the airport in fifteen minutes to move to the other side of the country for the duration of the next four years or so and Derek's breath against his ear sounds more like a desperate sob and Stiles clutches at his stupid leather jacket just as desperately.

"You're gonna go and you're going to have fun and be with other people--"

"Derek."

"You're going to go and make the most of it in college and you're going to enjoy it and when you're done you will come home."

"Jesus fuck, Derek."

"You will come home to me." There's a moment of nothing but their harsh breathing before Derek adds "Please," that breaks in the middle and Stiles doesn't want to leave at all, it wasn't even his idea, tries to tell Derek that but Derek kisses him instead because he knows already, kisses him desperate and wet and dirty, a plea and a promise in one and Stiles can feel tears in the back of his throat as he kisses him back.

They breathe the same air when the kiss breaks and Stiles lets the wall carry his weight, keeps his eyes closed as Derek slowly moves away, letting go with a rough sound. Stiles doesn't watch him leave, doesn't want his last Derek memory for however long to be of his back, jumping through the window. 

Stiles doesn't speak until he gets his breathing under control, until his dad shouts at him that he's gonna miss his flight, until he turns to take a last look at his bedroom.

"Ill come back to you."


End file.
